New Gohul in the Town (again)
by Fighter for the title
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a MH, no tiene historial largo como RAD y lo único que se conoce de ella es su nombre, pero llegará para poner todo de cabeza siguiendo no más que solo sus reglas, consiguiendo aliados y hasta enemigos. ¿Quién es esta chica? o más bien ¿Qué es?
1. ¿quién(qué) eres?

**Holiwis**

**Aqui namas' de fastidiosa**

**MH fanfic ready GO, GO, GO,GOOOO**

* * *

Un par de botas negras estilo militar, entran por la enorme puerta de MH. Una nueva alumna (otra más) en MH.

Todo su look gótico estaba inspirado en el personaje que ama, de su serie favorita (_revisen mi BIO para saber quién es) _una falda negra, una blusa azul aqua y una chamarra con estoperoles.

Cada paso que da es aparentemente seguro, sus rizos negro ceniza con luces azuladas ocilaban de un lado a otro a cada paso, su piel morena hace que el negro del atuendo deje de lucirse y los tatuajes naturales en aqua y naranja le daban un toque de exageración, sin embargo, _ella_ esta conforme con ese outfit.

Perdida volteá de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar su casillero... Cuando por fin lo encuentra. El casillero final al extremo de hasta arriba. Una tenue sombra acompaña a aquel, pero para ella no es más que algo genial.

_-Auch!-_

Al momento de oir aquella expresión retrocedió un paso y volteó a ver si había alguien más. Una muchacha de unos 2 años menos que ella sale de entre las sombras; su pelo azul topacio, su piel en tonos gris y negro al final de piernas y manos.

-Lo... Siento...- dijó la muchacha de atuendo gótico.

-Esta bien... Siempre sucede- dijo la quinceañera de pelo azul, mientras se sacudia su vestido. -eres nueva supongo, jamás te había visto. Bienvenida a MH la escuela para los hijos de los montruos... Mm... No sé muy bien _quién_ eres. ¿hija de un vampiro tal vez?- dijo enfatisando a los colmillos que sobresalían de la confundida chica.

-Nope, no soy un vampiro-

-Entonces... No, no sé me ocurre nada-

\- Mi madre es una _normi_-

\- Oh, bueno, entonces quizá tu padre era un RAD-

\- No sé, jamás lo conoci, solo en fotos y... No creo que el sea _uno_ al menos en el aspecto fisíco...- la chica de 17 años se quedó callada y asustada al terminar la frase. Había aspectos sobre su vida que no debería comentar a nadie, mucho menos a extraños, pero esa chica le provocó confianza.

La muchacha de pelo topazio bajo la mirada como si hubiera metido la pata. Además se sentía confundida ¿esa chica era una RAD única? Y no en el sentido solo metafórico, sino también literal. No quizó hacer más preguntas y decidió dejarla seguir su camino.

\- Oh... Ok... Yo- ya- me voy a clases- un extraño sentimiento la invadió, se sentía mal de dejarla sola en su primer día de clases. -soy Twyla, si quieres te puedo guiar a tu salon-

-Estoy bien, gracias Twyla. Soy Nayha-

* * *

-Bien alumnos, ella es su nueva compañera. Nayha. Ahora volvamos a la clase Y NO ME DISTRAIGAN MÁS!-

Nayha hizó una mueca de disgusto cuando el profesor le grito al oido. Tomó el primer asiento que encontro y trató de incorporarze.

-Hola!-

Una alegre vampira completamente vestida de rosa y negro con unas coletas y una sonrisa adornando su rostro la saludo.

\- Ho-la...-

Nadie le había hablado hasta el momento y la voz de esta chica era estruendosa y efusiba.

-Soy Draculaura, pero me puedes llamar Lala. Hola Nayha-

\- Un gusto... Lala-

\- Quieres comer con migo y mis amigas?-

¿tenía una mejor opción acaso?

\- Mjm- movio la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Lala sonrió.

-Genial!- dijo extasiada - y am... ¿cuál es tu decendencia? ¿ qué monstruo eres?-

Otra vez esa pregunta. Enserio? Se estaba tornando un fastidio. Tal vez la mayoria haya nacido siendo un RAD porque sus padres lo eran, pero no ella. Se había vuelyo RAD hace apenas 3 años y esto la incomodaba.

-¡No lo sé! Simplemente soy Nayha. Nadie más ni nadie menos. N-a-y-h-a. Soy como una quimera o alho así, lo único que sé es que tengo colmillos, puedo manipular el agua y el fuego, y de alguna manera si yo genero fuego o agua esa agua o fuego provoca un raro comportamiento en cualquier ser!-

-ok, ok, lo siento-

Nayha se controló y miró el rostro asustado de Lala.

-esta bien, perdoname por gritarte-

Lala asintió y no volvió a preguntar nada durante la clase.

* * *

Nayha caminaba por los pasillos de MH sin un rumbo especfíco. Oyó un ronroneo y subió la vista para ver que sucedia.

Una chica-felina de piel anaranjada y rayas con pelo hasta la nuca le sonreía tratando de intimidarla, pero la chica solo le recordó al gato que tanto deseo tener alguna vez.

\- Así que carne fresca eh?...-

-Me gusta tu atuendo...- Nayha dijo con sinceridad y sin preocuparse por el comentario. La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando unos hermosos colmillos.

-Me llamo Toralei. Entonces, ¿quiéres ser parte de mi clan?- al finalizar l oración dos gatitas aparecieron detras de Toralei una de ellas de piel gris con negro y la otra de piel negra con gris.

\- Tú clan? ¿cómo es eso?-

\- Te divertirás. Vamos. Molestaremos a otros monsruos, pero no lo tomes a mal, a veces los demás necesitan dejar de ser tan despistados. Yo solo les pongo pruebas para que abran los ojos-

\- ¿cómo el antagónista de la historia o algo así?-

-algo así-

Nayha sonrió igualmente mostrando sus colmillos con fiereza.

-Claro qué me uno, siempre me agradaron las personas como tú-

Las dos sonrieron simulténement Toralei y Nayha se fueron caminando enganchadas por sus brazos...

* * *

**No pregunten que estoy haciendo**

**Reviews si deseas que actualize, de todos modos solo estoy enferma y hago esto por perder tiempo o algo así.**

**En fin espero que esto no sea tan malo.**

**Revisa mi BIO más tarde, subiré otro fic más padre, de MH**


	2. cuidate las espaldas

**Y actualización a quien se la merece, creo que deje mucho misterio en este fic así que aqui les va.**

**No me importa escribir solo para una persona un fan es un fan y no hay cambio de opinion.**

* * *

Toralei y Nayha hiban saliendo de su penúltima clase, y a disfrutar un corto periodo libre de media hora.

-Vamos!... Dime, ¿Cuál es la mejor experiencia de tú vida, algo que siempre recordarás con una sonrisa?- dijó Nayha sonando bastante insistente.

-Realmente no ah habido una linda experiencia en mis siete vidas- Toralei trataba de no sonar como víctima, pero no le estaba funcionando. No podía dejar su reputación de _chica mala_.

\- Te comprendo, pero no tiene que ser forsosamente del pasado, también cuenta si te pasó esta semana o hace dos días, cualquier cosa.-

Toralei rodó los ojos, valla que Nayha era persistente. Toralei tomó su espejo para retocarse un poco y al momento de levantarlo un poco para ver su fleco por un rabillo del ojo, sin duda vió algo más, sonrió como un tigre al acecho que acaba de encontrar a su victima ideal.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Nayha dijó curiosa y como una pequeña niña trato de acercarse a Toralei para ver lo que ella veía. Toralei cerró el espejo y tomó a Nayha del hombro.

-Ves a ese chico de alla, el que esta coqueteando con esas dos.- Toralei dijo en casi un susurro, pero Nayha no entendió el geto de discreción y volteó su cabeza practicamente 180 grados.

Nayha arrugo la nariz sin comprender. Un chico con lentes oscuros de armazon rojo, serpientes en vez de cabello y un look que le recordaba a un triste intento de parecer _narco*_. ¿Qué tenía eso de especial? ¿le gustaba a Toralei? No hallaba nada de intrigante en la escena presensiada.

-¿Qué con eso? No tiene nada de interesante, es más bien frustrante y rídiculo-

\- Oh dulce! Lo olvidé, apenas llegaste esta mañana. Ese mi amiga... Es el novio de nuestra -Toralei hace comillas en el aire- _Queen Bee_. La cápitana de las porristas, la diva de MH _**Cleo de Nile**_.-

En cuanto el nombre sonó en los oidos de Nayha sus ojos se ensancharón y la expresión de su rostró era indecifráble.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?- dice Nayha aún mirando la escena que la llevaba a _varias_ ideas, sobre este tipo.

-Me ofende tu pregunta. Claro que lo haré.- Toralei saca su telefono para comenzar a grabar, pero Nayha la detiene y da un paso adelante.

-Quiero hacer las cosas a mi modo, la _lección_ será solo para _él_ y estoy segura... Que le dolerá- Nayha saca audázmente y quién sabe de dónde una daga de tamaño medio, Toralei se queda un poco sorprendida. Ni ella llegaría a tal extremo _solo da una señal de avisa, no una manera medieval de pagar por tus males._

-Así que no conforme con el Buffet que es solo para tí, también quieres las sobras de los mendigos.- la retadora voz de Nayha interrumpió al chico de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Quién demonios eres, y de qué estas hablando?- las chicas que ahí estaban se fueron intimidadas por la chica con la daga en la mano.

\- Da igual quién soy, el punto es de que tú tienes novia y al parecer-Nayha hace comillas al viento -_lo olvidaste_-

El chico de lentes negros la mira como si fuera una loca que escapó del manicomio y Toralei observa pacifícamente a una distancia rasonable.

-¿Quién te lo dijó? Yo jamás te eh visto en mi vida, no que recuerde.-

Nayha rodó los ojos y en un movimiento rápido ya dtenía al tipo con serpientes en vez de cabello acorraladó entre los casilleros y la daga.

-Me lo dijó un pajarito, o más bien un _gatito-_ Nayha dijó y se dispusó a clavar la daga en la garganta del muchacho que estaba más que aterrorizado...

-¡_DEUCE!-_

Una voz chillona y preocupada robó la atención de Nayha para encontrarse con una morena de pelo café oscuro con mechas doradas y un conjunto de minifalda turquesa y blusa negra, llena de joyería de oro puro.

El semblante de Nayha cambió en cuestión de segundos ahora se veía relajada y con una sonrisa en su rostró.

-Nayha!- el grito de emoción venía desde lejos y se acercó más y más hasta atacarla con un abrazo. Era Draculaura.

\- ¡Te busque en todas partes y al fin te hallé! - Instintivamente Nayha le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hola Lala-

Cleo y Deuce seguían pérdidos por la impresión hasta que Cleo logró hablar.

-¡Nayha! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- la voz de Cleo tenía tanta fluides y confianza que sonaba como si hablará con alguién ya conocido (y así era)

-Pensé que eramos amigas, la amigas se apoyan ¿No?- todos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Nayha terminó de hablar, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí, se apoyan, no intentan asesinar al novio de la otra- Cleo sonaba entre enfadada y asustada, pero no se podía notar si en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Pero él...- Deuce interrumpió la frase de Nayha por varias razones eh inició a hablar.

-Cleo...¿Cómo la conoces?- dijó Decuce causando un obvio fastidio en Nayha. Toralei se acercó y como si fuera su guardia se posó detrás de Nayha y pusó una mano en su hombro.

-La única en posición de preguntar soy yo, pero haré una escepción... Bueno resulta que su...- Hace una pausa para encontrar palabras correctas y no decirlo tan literal como "padre adoptivo"- _tutor_ es un famoso productor y mi padre un famoso dueño de un imperio de joyas, así que mi padre hizó una fiesta eh invitó a todo mundo que fuera de nuestra altura, _élla_ vino hablamos y nos hicimos amigas, pero ya no más, esa es mi historia... Ahora _Deucey_ ¿cuál es la tuya?- la voz de Cleo se tornó temible.

Yo te diré cuál es su historia- Toralei dijó dando un paso al frente, pero Cleo la fulminó y Toralei aprovechó para ver a Decuce _morir por su propia lengua_.

Lala irrumpió ante el obvio incómodo silencio. -Mejor dejamos esto entre los dos y nosotras nos vamos. ¿verdad Nayha?- su voz era temblorosa, como si se tratara de una batalla entre dioses. Tal vez lo erá.

-Ajam- respondió Nayha al aire. - Toralei ¿vienes?- por primera vez no le importo ver la pelea del siglo y siguió a Draculaura y a Nayha.

Ya alejados unos pasos Toralei le susurró a Nayha en un tonó de regaño. -¿Qué acaso estas loca?

Nayha volteó a ver a Toralei y sonrió, despues de manera siníca y rápida respondió. -No lo sé tal vez, eso es lo que dijo el psiquiatra, aunque claro que no le creí y por eso escapé-

Toralei y Draculaura fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo -_¿Qué?-_ dijerón las dos al unisono.

-Estoy jugando, es solo mi manera de ser. Perdónenme-

Las tres caminaron normalmente y se dirigieron a la creepetería

Una chica de pelo blanco a betas negras había observado todo desde lejos. Cientos de preguntas inundaban su cabeza ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué era así? Su comportamiento fué muy grosero, violento y entrómetido. Unas cuantas chispas revolotearon alrededor de sus dedos ¿y si se trataba de una tipíca _busca pleitos? _¿y si MH estaba en peligro? (se preguntó todo menos ¿y si élla misma estaba equivocada con sus teoria? ) fué corriendo hacia la única persona que podía hacer verdaderamente algo. La Directora Buena Sangre.

* * *

**CHAN-CAHN-CHAN**

**Me gusta dejar esto en suspenso así que please leelo y dime que tal**

**¿Qué opinan de la chica nueva? ¿será quién piensa Frankie? ¿o solo será alguién que destrosara todo para armarlo de una manera mejor?**

**Por Deuce y Cleo _don´t worried _ ellos no romperan, son mi pareja favorita.**

_***Narco: yo supondré que todos saben que es un narco. Bueno en México se utiliza para definir a alguién que tráfica tanto con drogas como con dinero. **_

_**Alguien que simplemente intenta lucir como tal por lo común usa sudaderas con capuchas, playeras sin mangas y trata de actuar como tal, y aunque no sea algo de lo que orgulleserse el ser narco, se podría decir que los que finjen serlo solo averguanzan a los de verdad etc... Bueno en fin si este termino te molestó, favor de hacermelo saber.**_


	3. nota rapida del autor

Hola hermosuras amantes de MH.

Primero que nada quisiera responder al comentario de un/a invitado/a que dejó su review en el cap. Previo. Sobre tu opinion acerca de Deuce, yo tampoco creo que el sea capaz de engañar a Cleo NO,NO,NO,NO... Pero en realidad él no lo hizó. La culpa fué de Toralei y la bipolar Nayha que malentedieron todo. Además, mi vida, es un chico a fin de cuentas PFFF... Hormonas (jeje) y para esa parte me inspire en unos insignificantes segundos de la peli _'Ghouls rule'_ donde Deuce saluda a una chica con el apodo de_ NENA._ Sobre como luce: esa no fué mi idea, ni mi descripción exacta, se me hizó divertido agregarla porque mi madre lo dijo una vez, y la verdad me reí (solo un poco de humor). En fin, me alegra que te animes a seguir leyendo. Y en lo personal, más que interesante, yo describiría mi historia como 'descabellada'.

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible lamento entretenarlas con esta aburridisíma nota, pero era solo para aclarar dudas.

De antemano gracias a quien me lee, y aunque esto sea realmente extraño espero sea de disfrute.

Besos desde el más allá.


	4. Una pista de POR QUÉ eres

**VOLVÍ**

**lo siento por el largo plazo de espera. Pero antes de iniciar semana de éxamenes mejor actualizo.**

* * *

-Entonces...¿en verdad pasó eso?- Dijó Cleo crzando los brazos en el pecho

-Creeme bebé- Cleo levantó una seja y murmuró _por qué?_ -¿Cuándo te eh mentido? ¿recuerdas con lo de Melody fué igual? solo que esta vez el culpable es Head-

-Bien. Te perdono. mi Adonis griego- Cleo sonrió y besó a Deuce, él le regresó el beso.

-Vamo a otro lugar. es tiempo libre- Cleo sonrió ante la sugestión y lo siguió a dónde hiban.

* * *

Nayha, Toralei y Draculaura estaban sentadas en una mesa de la creepeteria. Un escenario bastante raro conociendo que Toralei y Lala no se llevabán mega bien. Y bueno Nayha parecia simplemente no prestar atención de la tención.

-La leche de magnecio sabe del asco- soltó Nayha de sopetón rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué, tienes que tomarla?- dijo Lala tratando de somar agradable.

Nayha asintió con la cabeza y tomó un trago con disgusto. -Problemas de temperamento. Me estreso muy rápido. Mi carácter es demasiado "explosivo"-

-OK- Dijó Toralei con cara de extrañesa.

-¡Clawd! Ven sientate con nosotras- Lala gritó casi en el oido de Toralei eh hizó que se estremeciera.

Clawd volteó a ver a su novia que lo llamaba desde una mesa. Él miró con cara de extrañesa ¿Estaba Toralei con élla y la chica nueva? ¿Y sin Clawdeen, o Cleo, o Frankie si quiera? Caminó para ir a sentarse con ellas.

Lala tomó a Clawd del antebrazo y lo aserco a Nayha que miraba serena. -Él es mi novio Clawd, Clawd ella es Nayha, mi nueva amiga. Saludala- La voz de Lala era chillona y emocionada.

-...Ho-la- saludó Clawd con extrañesa. Y Nayha le devolvió el saludo con solo un movimiento de cabeza y un leve gesto con la mano.

Clawd se sentó al lado de Lala y trató de aguantar las ganas de comer su hamburguesa de carne frente a su novia vegetariana, así que solo decidió preguntarle. -Esto es raro... ¿Cómo terminarón tú y Toralei en la misma mesa?-

Nayha sonrió de manera indescriptible y preguntó. -¿Cuál es el problema?- seguía con la sonrisa, y la pregunta sonaba más retadora que curiosa.

-NADA- respondió Clawd extrañado. -Solo que Toralei no ah sido la mejor persona con mi bebé-

Nayha rodó los ojos aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. -Bueno es tipíco de mí poner todo en desorden y olvidarme que hay "reglas"- Nayha se volteó a comer su ensalada cuando...

...SEÑORITA NAYHA A MÍ OFICINA AHORA...

Los altavoces resonaron con la voz de la Directora Good Blood.

-Primer día y en problemas- dijó Toralei sonando orgullosa de que Nayha sea su "amiga".

Nayha caminó despreocupada y despues dió la vuelta avergonzada. -Mm.. ¿Dónde es la dirección?- sonrió avergonzada y Toralei se paró para guiarla.

Nayha estaba sentada con los pies arriba de la silla a un lado de una chica de pelo rosado, piel gris y un atuendo que Nayha calificó en "genial". La chica parecia asustada, en cambio, los ojos de Nayha vagaban por todo el lugar.

La Directora Good Blood entró en la sala acompaña por una chica de pelo blanco a betas negras y piel color menta. Se posó justo en frente de las dos chicas que habían sido requeridas y miró primero, un poco más tranquila a la chica de pelo rosado.

-Rochell...Esperaba que cumplieras con tu obligación de guardiana del pasillo, pero creo que una vez puedo hacer una escepción. Puedes irte, y, espero prestes más atención a lo que sucede-

Rochell asintió con la cabeza y se fué con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro. La Directora Good Blood volteó hacia Nayha, esta vez con severidad.

-... Frankie. Por favor, vete.- Frankie no dijo nada y se marcho calmada. -...Entienndo que seas nueva y no conozcas bien las reglas de MH, pero... ¡Intentar apuñalar a un chico! Cualquiera sabe que eso esta mal. Sin embargo... Sé... - hizó una pausa y Nayha la miraba con fastidio. - sé que, tú carácter es "difícil de controlar"... Bueno tú sabes, "eres emocionalmente estable"- para este punto Nayha tenia el seño fruncido y la Dcra. Se estaba quedando sin definiciones. -Lo que quiero decir es... No te voy a sancionar, pero vas a tener que tomar una terapia.-

Nayha se paró exaltada de su asiento y algunas llamas comenzarón a emanar de su cuerpo. -¡Yo no ncesito una maldita terapia!- gritó a la Directora Good Blood.

-Nayha...-

-¡EH HIDO A CIENTOS DE TERAPIAS... Y SABE QUÉ? NO HAN SERVIDO DE NADA!-

-Escucha... Sé que no has logrado mucho, pero no tienes medicamentos que te controlen y...-

-¡No necesito esas jodidas drogas! PUEDO CONTROLARME A MÍ MISMA. Lo eh hecho desde siempre. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?-

-Tú estado de ánimo es inestable, y, no te culpo por eso, pero quiero ayudar-

-¡No puede, nadie puede, tal vez controle mi estado de ánimo. Pero y lo demás.!? ¿¡Por qué todos quieren cambiarme!?-

La Directora no comprendía a que se refería Nayha con "lo demás" nadie lo hacía de hecho. Ella se quedó callada. Y Nayha salió cabreada de la dirección, serrando la puerta con un estruendoso golpe.

¿Qué podía hacer Good Blood? Se había esforzado por ayudar. Se quedó pensando ¿qué era "lo demás"?

* * *

-Clawd, Clawd, CLAWD! Has visto a Nayha- Lala sonaba desesperada y preocupada como una madre que perdió a su hijo en el centro comercial.

-Estaba con tigo. ¿qué no?- Lala negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Clawd.

-De seguro ya se fué. Ya es tarde. Debe de estar por ahí.-

-Ayudame a buscarla. Por favor- Lala tenía los ojos llorosos. -¿qué tal y le pasó algo?

Clawd y Lala estuvieron buscando en cada rincon de MH y no encontraban a Nayha por ningún lado. Lala decidió buscar en dónde a veces Cleo lloraba. En la piscina de MH.

Entre abrió la puerta y escucho un leve sollozo.

Nayha estaba hecha bolita, su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sentada en una orilla. Había humedad a su alrededor y algunas particulas de agua cubriendola como un AURA..

_Save me, save me please, save me... I can't. I'm dieing. Save me.*_

Murmuraba entre sollozos y Lala se acercó para ver como estaba. Clawd se quedó unos pasos de distancia.

-Nayha...¿estas bien?-

-¡Por favor ayúdame!- Nayha sollozaba. -¿No te encantaría un mundo en dónde la realidad fuera un sueño, y los sueños una realidad? ¿no sería hermoso? AUXILIO! Volví a perder la razón! AUXILIO.- Nayha seguía balbuceando y llorando.

Lala apenas conocía a esta chica, pero sentía que debía ayudarla. Sinceramente no podía simplemente dejarla agonizar ella sola.

-Esta bien. Esta bien. Estoy aqui. Yo te voy a ayudar-

Nayha se calmó un poco más y tomó su celular que estaba a su lado. Lo miró enternecida y dijó. -Las mejores personas viven solo en la imaginación de los más grandes artistas-

Lala la escucho y asintió con la cabeza. Recordó que su papá le había encargado le trajera algunos somniferos la última vez que no lograba dormir en el avión, así que sacó de su bolsa uno y se lo dió a Nayha. Sabía que no era la mejor opción, pero la calmaría.

-Toma esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Te va a relajar-

Nayha lo tomó confiando en Lala, y, en unos segundos inclinó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

-Clwad. Podrías cargarla y ayudarme para llevarla a casa?-

-¿Sábes dónde vive?-

-En realidad la voy a llevar a mi...-

-Draculaura! Apenas la conoces y...-

-Clawd sólo mirála. Tengo que ayudarla. Tú sábes que no puedo dejar a nadie así. Por favor...!-

Clawd se quedó callado por unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Nayha despertó aturdida en una cama con forma de ataúd y sábanas rosas. Llevó una mano a su cién y la frotó con dolor. Sentía una gran migraña.

_"Agh, pero ¿qué pasó?"_

Bajó unas inmensas escaleras en forma de caracol tratando de sáber dónde se encontraba.

-Draculaura sigo pensando que esto es mala idea. ¿cómo puedes decir qué es tu amiga?, apenas la conoces.-

-Si, pero...-

-hola Lala- Nayha estaba parada con el pelo despeinado en el último escalón de la cocina.

-Ho-hola Nayha. Me alegra que estes mejor, ¿lo éstas, sierto? Bueno espero que estes bien aquí. Clwad y yo solo estabamos hablando de... Nuestro futuro.- Lala no sabía que excusa poner y solo dió una risita nerviosa.

-Gracias Lala. Mm... Bien... Continuen. Cómo si yo no estuviera aquí. Y... Am... En serio gracias por ayudarme y hasta traerme a tu casa-

-Oh! No te preocupes ayudo ánimales indefensos siempre...- Nayha frunció el ceño divertida- Ham... Bueno me refiero a... No quise insultarte-

-Esta bien. Entiendo a que te refieres.- Nayha espilca y suelta una pequeña carcajada- ¿te importa si tomo una taza de café?-

-Claro no importa- Nayha sonrió a la respuesta de Draculaura y se dirgió a los estantes de la cocina.

-Entonces Clwad, ¿un hijo o dos?- Clawd pusó ojos de sorpresa a Draculaura y casi se ahogaba.

-NINGUNO, ¿Qué ahdnbn...bdh..bd? NO- Lala se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta y se pusó un poco triste.

-Yo que tú me mordía la lengua. Siempre tienes que estar prevenido para lo impredecible. ¿Y si ocurriera un... _Accidente?- _Nayha irrumpió y se sentó con ellos Clwad se sintió incomodo y volteó a Draculaura.

-¿Me acompañas D'? Creo que...Hm...Ya me voy-

-Claro...- Clawd y Draculaura se fuerón juntos un minuto después entro a la habitación una hombre en un traje negro Dolce &amp; Cabana.

-Draculaura hija. Llegué a casa-

-Se acaba de ir. Esta con su novio- El hombre volteó a ver a la chica que era un desastre de pies a cabeza y murmuro Otra vez no Draculaura ¿Por qué? frotó sus cienes en frustración y exhaló.

-Se ve tenso señor. ¿Le preparo un té relajante que me daba mi abuelita cuándo era hiperactiva?- él se rindió y se sentó.

-Sí, por favor. Por sierto, buenas tardes. Soy Vlad padre de Draculaura-

un gusto señor Vlad.- Nayha sacó de una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo unas ramitas de azares y flores de manzanilla, las colocó en una tetera de aluminio, y, en vez de agua del grifo hizó emanar de sus manos agua tan crystalina cómo la de un lago y gracílmente llenó la tetera hasta el borde. La pusó a hervir en solo unos segundos ahora haciendo que emane fuego de sus manos y en unos segundos notó que estaba lista para se servida.

-Tome, lo relajará bastante se lo aseguro- Nayha pusó la taza en frente del Sr. Vlad y el tomó un largo trago.

-gracias me siento mejor.- Sonaba perezoso en exceso. Draculaura llegó en segundos y Vlad alzó la vista hacía élla.

-Lala, mi pequeña ¿Dónde estabas? Acabo de llegar de NY, lo siento por el retraso, pero tuvé que hacer varias paradas en _tables-dance.-_ Draculaura se sorprendió de la sinceridad de su padre.

-Nayha ¿Qué pasó?...-

-Mm... Nada solo que...larga historia, pero tal vez en un largo rato no pueda ocultar su mm... Escencia- Nayha se fué y gritó- los dejo BYE!-

* * *

-Lala. Tú amiga tiene un... Pequeño problema. Te recomienda te alejes de ella. _Roba mucha enérgia_ cuidar de alguién así. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- Vlad se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Draculaura entro alcuerto dónde se había quedado Nayha.

-Hola. Solo quería darte las buenas noches. Y, lo siento por haber olvidadó tu bolsa con tus llaves-

-Me salvasté la vida. Te debo demasiado para que me pidas perdón-

-Pero yo no...-

-Lala... Gracias- Draculaura asintió y sonrió, pero después solo una duda la inundaba.

-Nayha...¿Por qué lo haces? Tu ánimo, tu manera de ser, y bueno...-

-Sábes? A veces siento que eh pérdido la razón, pero... No puedo perder algo que nunca tuvé.

Todo inició desde muy pequeña. Mi curiosidad me mató.- exhaló debilmente y miró la taza de café en sus manos.- ¿sábes que se siente que tu propia familia te juzgue? ¿Sábes lo orrendo que es soportarme y en sima soportar críticas? Desde que tengo memoria soy como soy ahora. No sé que pasó. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fué cuándo la única persona que me quería se fué. Literal. Para siempre.

-¿Qué pasó? Puedes confiar en mí-

-Yo amaba a mi abuelita. Ella me crió por 10 años. Mi madre trabajaba. Jamás conocí a mi padre. Cuándo mi... Bueno tu sabes... Mi abuelita...- Los ojos de Nayha crystalizaron y en ellos se podía ver un bosque en tormenta.

-Entiendo continua-

-Al año le ofrecierón trabajo en París a mi mamá. Ella es diseñadora de moda. Su trabajo le exijía más cada año, así que me designó un tutor, su mejor ex-amigo en _el medio_ y una gran persona...

_Flasback..._

_-Mark esta es buena para portada de revista. ¿Tú qué crees?-_

_-sierto. Tienes buen ojo para esto.-_

_-Nueva edición para ELLE casi lista- el hombre rió con ella. Una mujer de unos 28-29 años entró a la sala fotográfica._

_-Mark. ¿puedo hablar con mi hija en privado?- Mark se levantó de la silla._

_-Claro Dayan. ¡qué bueno que llegas tempreno. Nayha te extrañaba!- Dayan asintió con la cabeza y dió unos pasos hacía su hija de ahora 13 años._

_-Nena. Hace dos años que llegamos a París, y, tengo que decirte algo qu tenía miedo de como lo tomarás. Se qué, nuestra comunicación se a acabado, pero esto no te lo puedo ocultar- Nayha se veía temerosa un dolor en el estomago la atacó una onda de humedad y calor inundó el lugar._

_-Hija... Estoy...- respiro hondo sintiendo que la presión aumentaba. Nayha murmuro no - Vas a tener un hermano y me voy a casar en dos semanas.- Un halo de fuego rodeó a Nayha y una mirada de horror, miedo y angustía._

_-NO, NO,NOOO! ¡TIENES QUE ABORTAR! HAZLO! ¡YO NO QUIERO UN JODIDO HERMANO! ¡NO! ¿¡ DESDE CUÁNDO PASÓ ESTO!? ¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO TENÍAS PAREJA!?-_

_-Nayha, por favor calmate. Te he dado todo no te pongas así-_

_-¿Qué no me ponga así? ¿me has dado todo? Y tú atención, tu amor... Comprensión? No quiero que nazca ese bebé. Oyelo bien: siempre lo voy a ODIAR!-_

_-!NAYHA CÁLLATE NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS¡- a este punto Dayan olvidó el hecho de que literal su hija estaba en llamas, y lágrimas brotarón de sus mejillas. Nayha estaba tan cabreada que golpeó el vientre de su madre segada por la ira._

_-¡UN BEBÉ! Y DICES QUE YO SOY QUIÉN TE OCULTA COSAS!?- su madre gimió de dolor y agarrando fuerzas la tomó del brazo con mirada angustiada._

_-No quería hacer esto, pero... Estas loca mi bebé.- sacó una tarjeta y llamó a un hospital psiquiatrico. Nayha lloró y salió corriendo._

_Llegó a los brazos de Mark y llorando le contó todo._

_-Por favor. Ayúdame.- sollozaba con amargura y el la abrazó dulce y protector. Había comenzado a quererla como una hija._

_-Tranquila. Todo va estar bien. Tranquila-_

_-Solo firme aquí. Es para que se le pueda administar medicamento a su hija- una señorita de piel clara y ojos verdes le dió un formato a Dayan._

_-Mi hija acaba de cumplir 13. No la voy a drogar-_

_-es por el bien de ella- Dayan firmó sin ganas y dos fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros._

_-¿Cómo estan 'Nuestros' bebés?- Dayan vió a su prometido con un rostro preocupado._

_-Nayha esta controlada, y, la dra. Me dijó que el bebé estaba bien.-_

_-Tranquila, ¿Ira a nuestra boda sierto?-_

_-Sí, peddiré permiso y listo.-_

_Nayha estaba sentada mirando la nada esperando un rayo de luz que la salvara. Las drogas o medicamento como decían las enfermeras que le administraban, la estba matando. Esperaba que en serio Mark la ayudara._

_-¿¡dónde esta!? ¿¡qué le hiciste a TU hija!?- Mark llegó exaltado con Dayan que estaba probando el pastel que sería para la boda._

_-Nada. Es mi hija. Ella llegó al limíte-_

_-¡No fué su culpa!-_

_-¡TE DIJÉ. DEJAME! ES MI VIDA Y __**MI**__ HIJA- Dayan pateó la entrepierna de Mark y él trató de ignorar el dolor cuándo vió la tarjeta del hospital en la mesa._

_-Esta bien, te dejaré en paz, solo dejame pararme- Dayan se alejó y astuto Mark tomó rápido la tarjeta del número._

_Marcó los rápidos digitos y una voz femenina respondió._

_-buenas tardes, en que lo puedo ayudar-_

_-Me gustaría saber sobre el estado de Nayha-_

_-Apellidos?-_

_-Larga historia, no los tiene-_

_-Nombre de usted?-_

_-Mark-_

_-Oh claro! Su tutor. En un segundo-_

_-Se le controla con atidepresivos y calmantes, am.. Y unos cuantos médicamentos más. Ah! Y su mamá pedirá permiso para que salga este miercoles. Pero segurá con el tratamiento-_

_-Y ¿no sábe quién decide cuándo sale?-_

_-por lo común. Hasta terminar el tratamiento, ó nunca. Pero el padre, madre o Tutor, también pueden decidir.-_

_-Genial. Gracias. Mañana puedo ir a visitarla? Y... Me agendaría una cita con el encargado para antes del martes.-_

_-Claro-_

_Nayha seguía sentada y ahora sin siquiera sentimientos dentro de ella. Mark entro por detrás, cuándo ella volteó corrió a abrazarlo._

_-¡viniste por mí!-_

_-Algo así. Tengo un plan.- Nayha sonrió y se sentó junto con Mark en el blanco sofá. -¿Te parecería que, te adoptára?- la mirada de Nayha se iluminó._

_-¡Me encantaría!-_

_-Genial entonces ten paciencia y yo te avisó cuándo salimos.- Nayha sonrió como no lo había hecho hace días y abrazó a Mark._

_Dayan caminaba hacía el modulo de atención y se paró en frente de la misma joven de piel clara._

_-Dayan Hamilton- la muchacha buscó unos papeles y los pusó en frente de ella._

_-Podría firmar aquí y aquí- señaló unos espacios en blanco y en cuanto obtuvó la firma los guardó._

_-Puede irse-_

_-¿Y mi hija? Pedí permiso para que saliera dos días-_

_-Se fué con su tutor, y, no pidió permiso de dos días. Canceló el tratamiento.-_

_-¿Qué no!? ¡quiero a mi hija ahora!- la muchacha la ignoró y le entregó uno de los papeles a un hombre joven que la esperaba._

_-Tranquila Dayan habrá una solución.-_

_-¡No, no la hay! Y ya no importa si la hay. Llegó a fastidiarme. Que haga lo que quiera. Yo me casaré con tigo, tendré a este bebé y...- la mujer ya no sabía ni que sentir, ni que sentía._

_-Muy bien, tenemos tu visa y todo en orden, ahora...los papeles dónde legalmente eres mi hija- Un joven venía corriendo hacía ellos con un folder en la mano._

_-Aqui esta todo.- el Joven le entregó los papeles a Mark y abrió el folder para confirmar._

_-Pefecto. Al fin. Ahora a L.A. Que tenemos que grabar la pelicula del verano- Una mujer de pelo rojizó y ojos negros lo dijó aliviada y con prisa._

_Mark miró a Nayha con ternura. -Bueno. Puedes llamarme papá, ahora- Nayha arrugó la nariz._

_-Mejor solo Mark, esa no es mi palabra favorita- Mark asintió como si fuera un estúpido por no saber lo obvio y la abrazó. La mujer de ojos negros sonrió enternecida._

_-No sabía que te gustarán los niños-_

_-Bueno, no Alice, pero Nayha robó mi corazón.- Alice y Mark se quedaron mirando y sonrieron..._

_Fin flashback..._

Lala estaba atónita y callada cuando Nayha terminó la historia.

-No lo sabía, eso es... Bueno... No lo sé-

-Si, pero eso solo fué la gota que derramó el vaso, hay mucho más detras de todo. Ahora ella es felíz, rehizó su vida y tiene todo lo que deseó. Élla es libre y yo también-

-Y si es así porque aún...-

-Es difícil de explicar, además ella intentó contactarme. Cambié mi número tres veces. No quiero lastimarla otra vez, no quiero ser prisionera otra vez.- tomó un poco de su café. -No lo sé, por favor no me preguntes, es que...-

-descuida esta bien...y... No le diré a nadie. Lo juro- Nayha sonrió debilmente y siguió mirando el café dando leves sorbos.

-Eres la mejor persona del mundo. Te debo una grande. Lo que sea que quieras no importa que difícil sea. Dimeló. No importa que sea.- Lala acepto con um movimiento de cabeza y dejó dormir a Nayha.

* * *

**Ya bueno perdón por la faltas no tuvé tiempo de corregir lo siento por el retrasó**

**besos**


	5. Las princesas tienen obligaciones

**Trato de actualizar, por favor perdón lector fan de MH que me lee.**

**Esto será muy concentrado en Deuce y Cleo, y, no tanto en Nayha.**

* * *

Nayha dormía plácidamente en la habitación de huéspedes de Draculaura. Lady Gaga sonó con Applause eh hizo despertar a Nayha.

-Bueno? ¿quié habla? Contestó somnolienta y bostezó.

-Soy yo, Mark. Te llamaba para ver como estas, no llegaste a casa anoche.

-Estoy bien solo ocurrió un improvisto y... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo supiste que no llegué a casa anoche? Se supone que estas en Tokio firmando un contrato, además, no vivo con tigo.

-Mm... Si lo sé sobre eso, tal vez haya mandado a alguien para cuidarte.

-No necesito una niñera.

-O.K ya perdón, en realidad... Tengo otra cosa que decirte... Recuerdas a Alice?

-La pelirroja agradable?

-Si

-¿Ella qué?

-Bueno nos volvimos a encontrar en Tokio, y..., donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, y esas cenizas revivieron y bueno ahora somos pareja- Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nayha cuando el terminó la frase.

-Ya era hora señor 40 años y soltero.

-Hmm... Lo que digas. Bueno te deseo suerte en tu nueva escuela. Aunque aún no termine te visitare pronto... Te quiero hija.- Nayha se sintió rara con el nombramiento, pero solo fingió ignorarlo y colgó.

Draculaura entró alegre en una pijama rosa y dos coletas. Una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro.

-Buenos días bella durmiente. Sabes siempre le pido ayuda a Cleo, Clawdeen o Frankie, pero tu también eres mi amiga. Así que, ¿Qué me pongo?- Draculaura levanto dos trajes rosas a sus costado y Nayha se quedó callada.

-Tal vez el saco, con la blusa y... Deberías usar algo rojo te quedaría bien.- Por fin Nayha pronunció objetiva.

Lala y Nayha se fueron al guardarropa de Draculaura para elegir un atuendo y prestarle uno a Nayha.

* * *

Cleo parecía agobiada mientras guardaba sus libros en la taquilla "¿Cuánto más guardaría esto?" se sentía mal por Deuce, ella lo amaba, pero esto no estaba en sus manos. La fecha y los acontecimientos que se acercaban la hacían reflexionar un poco sobre su vida y su posición actual; pero había algo que la atormentaba casi tanto como los sucesos próximos ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? Cleo nunca la conoció y...

-¿Bebé estas bien?- La voz de su amado la despertó a la actualidad, la pregunta la hizo desear decir todo lo que tenía.

-No. Estoy bien, te lo... Aseguro.- Deuce besó cálido sus labios y ella trató de sonreír, él la tomó de la cintura y la quizó dirigir a clases.

-Cualquier cosa cuentas con migo princesa- la palabra princesa entró a enfermarla, no es que no fuera dulce el apodo, pero también era cierto; ella era una princesa y tenía deberes.

Deuce y Cleo entraron al salón del prs. Rotter, Deuce con la mano en la cintura de Cleo.

Cleo rodeaba el lugar nerviosa con sus ojos en busca de Clawdeen y con la esperanza de que hubiera un lugar desocupado al lado de ella.

-Podemos sentarnos aquí, bebé.- Deuce soltó a Cleo de su agarre y le ofreció una silla que estaba unos paso abajo de ellos. Cleo estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando un llamado conocido irrumpió entre la sala...

_Hey Cleo, ven siéntate aquí._

De alguna manera Cleo dio gracias a Rah. No es como si no quisiera pasar tiempo con Deuce, si fuera por ella jamás lo soltaría, pero lastimosamente esta vez había más de una razón para evitarlo, y no estaba en su poder decidir.

-Voy a ir con Clawdeen si no te molesta, hace tanto que no convivo con ella.- Cleo se encogió de hombros con una adorable sonrisa. -Tu sabes, son mis amigas.-

Deuce se sintió extrañado, pues ella pasaba más tiempo con sus amigas que con él la mayoría de las veces, pero de alguna manera Cleo tenía razón, hacía ya una semana y media desde que no cruzaba palabra con nadie más que él.

Cleo delicadamente paso por entre los asientos rumbo al lugar vacío junto a su amiga. Tomó asiento y colocó sus libros en la mesa con un suspiro.

-Hola _Queen Bee_ tanto tiempo.- dijó Clawdeen casi en tono de burla y queja.

-Vamos Clawdeen, lo dices como si no les hubiera hablado en años, siglos...-

-Bueno pareciera que en verdad lo fueron. Una semana sin mi más bestial amiga...- Clawdeen negó con la cabeza eh hizo un sonido de negatividad con los labios.

Cleo se hecho a reír por el comentario de su amiga. Y pensar que antes ni sus nombres se podían pronunciar frente a la otra, sin duda Clawdeen la odiaba por el _mal entendido_ que hubo sobre la relación entre Cleo y Clawd, pero eso era cosa del pasado ahora.

-Bien, pues ya estoy aquí, cien porciento disponible para lo que sea.- Clawdeen se quedó callada y pensó en las palabras de su amiga.

-Entonces, dime, ¿Qué te sucede? has actuado... _Diferente_... Desde hace una semana- Cleo sintió que debería rendirse, así que suspiró y abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero...

-Hola chicas ¿No me perdí nada de la clase?- La voz de Frankie estalló justo detrás de Clawdeen y Cleo.

-No, descuida, nadie esta realmente prestando atención.- dijó Clawdeen señalando a todo el salón concentrado en algo diferente.

-Sí, pero lo que pasa es que amo la historia. ¡Me encanta saber todo sobre nuestro pasado y de dónde venimos!- Cleo y Clawdeen rodaron los ojos.

-Oigan. ¿Quién es la nueva amiga de Draculaura?, quiero decir, no nos ha hablado en un largo periodo y...- Cleo buscó con la mirada a Draculaura para saber de quién hablaba Clawdeen.

-Ah... Hablas de Nayha.- dijó Cleo sin emoción y volviendo a su posición.

-¿Quién?-

-La chica nueva, es... Agradable cuando la conoces bien.- Clawdeen iba a preguntar como es que Cleo la conocía cuando Frankie interrumpió nuevamente.

-Yo no estoy segura de que sea "agradable", quiero decir, Cleo, casi mata a tu novio, y, por como actuado últimamente, creo que solo quiere causar problemas o...-

-Alguién como Toralei, tal vez.- Cortó Clawdeen ayudando a ahorrar saliva a su amiga piel menta. Cleo frunció el ceño en total desagrado, Toralei no era ciertamente su mejor amiga,y, con Nayha estaba 'peleada', pero aún así, Nayha no era nada parecida a Toralei.

-¡Claro que no! Solo falta conocerla, y si le agradas, verás que puede ser encantadora con tigo.- Clawdeen frunció el ceño, sin duda esa no era la Cleo que conoce; justificando a las personas, y hallando su lado positivo. Nada Cleo.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó Frankie angustiada. Cleo se quedó pensando un poco y se alzó de hombros.

-Sería mejor que no suceda, pero descuida es fácil ganar su amistad, tan fácil que se vuelve difícil... Creo.-

Clawdeen se rindió ¿era Cleo amiga de Nayha..o..? Si así era solo se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa de... -Lala se ve alegre pasando tiempo con ella, hay que intentar hablarle. ¿y si vamos las cinco al centro comercial hoy por la tarde?- Los ojos de Cleo se iluminarón en una idea.

Cleo no podía guardar más esto, sin ningún apoyo a su lado,por lo común todo se lo confiaba a Ghoulia, pero con Ghoulia en ese tonto campamento de ciencias, no tenía nadie en quien confiar, nadie, excepto Clawdeen, pero por el momento solo podía decírselo a ella, además, Clawdeen quería saber que le pasaba a Cleo hace un rato.

-Am... Clawdeen. ¿qué te parece si la salida grupal la posponemos y vamos solo tú y yo?- Clawdeen miró a Cleo que sonreía convincente, y después a Frankie que solo hizo un movimiento de hombros.

Clawdeen se acercó más a Cleo y susurró. -¿Eso significa que me dirás que te pasa?- Cleo asintió seria con la cabeza.

Cleo le devolvió el susurro a su amiga. -Lo siento si no se lo digo a nadie más, pero hasta ahora solo puedo confiarlo a ti.- Clawdeen asintió perpleja con la cabeza ¿Qué era tan importante como para no poder decírselo a nadie? Y ¿por qué hacia a Cleo estar tan estresada y perdida?

* * *

Cleo y Clawdeen hicieron parada en una tienda con vestidos casuales en el mostrador de cristal, dentro había decoración en tonos terracota y abrigos para la temporada.

-Muero por obtener toda la nueva colección invierno, ¿¡puedes creerlo!? Es como si cada año se volviera más bella.- Clawdeen hojeaba algunos precios de abrigos en tonos desde gris hasta café.

-Te entiendo. Quiero un par de botas nuevas. Y...- se acercó a un saco en tono caqui.-... Este abrigo sin duda quedaría genial con mi nueva falda y mallas de lycra.-

-Tú si sabes de moda amiga, por eso me encanta llevarte de compras.- Fueron a pagar con la cajera que parecía solo estaba esperando por su hora de descanso y a juzgar por su voz agotada y el nada amable trato, así era.

Cleo y Clawdeen caminaron por el centro comercial que tenía un olor dulce como canela y chocolate, acompañado de una fresca brisa semi-invernal y las plantas incrustadas en una pequeña cascada en el centro del lugar.

pasaron cerca de una pequeña cafetería adornada con dulces detalles en colores café y menta, entraron al lugar que olía a vainilla, capuchino y roles de canela.

-Me da un cappuccino-moka, con escarpado de crema por favor.- Clawdeen fue la primera en ordenar y después volteó a ver a Cleo esperando que va a pedir.

-Am... Y a mi deme un café negro con esencia de vainilla, sin azúcar.-

La joven asintió con la cabeza y anotó la petición. -¿Algo más? ¿un extra para su café?- Clawdeen y Cleo negaron al unisono y tomaron asiento en una mesa dentro de la cafetería.

-Bien, así que. ¿qué te ah mantenido sin dormir?- Clawdeen soltó de sopetón y Cleo solo alzó la mirada con complejidad.

-Esta bien, creo eres mi amiga y puedo confiar en ti.- Cleo suspiró antes de continuar y Clawdeen seguía mirándola esperando una respuesta. Algo. -Hace unas semanas llegó mi padre a casa de un largo. Otro más. Viaje de negocios...

_Flash Back_

_Cleo estaba atareada dando ordenes a Hassina, tratando de que ningún detalle se le escape. Su padre odiaba llegar y no encontrar nada listo en su llegada._

_-Tranquila, Cleo. Sé que tu padre no es la persona más accesible, pero creo que todo esta bien así.- Cleo agradecía incansable a Rah por tener a Manu a su lado, él si era como un padre para ella._

_cerca de la entrada se oían algunos gritos y chillidos quejumbrosos, seguido de una voz severa eh intimidante que, los hizo callar. Eran Nefera y su padre, estaban aquí, pero ¿Por qué Nefera se quejaba? Él siempre cumplía cualquier capricho de Nefera y ella era una 'lamebotas' con él._

_La enorme puerta de entrada se abrió para mostrar a su padre con mirada sin emoción. Nada nuevo en fin. Y Nefera con los brazos cruzados al lado de él._

_Dió unos pasos hacia Cleo seguido de Nefera que no suavizaba su expresión._

_-Has hecho bien mientras no estuve aquí. La casa esta... En buen estado.- tipíca fría manera de contestar. -Cleo. Toma asiento. Hay algo importante por informarte.- Cleo miró preocupada a Manu, y él no supo que contestar. -Cleo. Hace unos meses que cumpliste '16', no tienes... Un futuro en sí.- Cleo arrugó el ceño confundida. -ni tampoco obligaciones... Terrenales...- su padre comenzaba a asustarla. -En cambio Nefera es la reina de las pasarelas, una modelo mundialmente famosa.- espera, si esto era otra comparación con Nefera ¿Por qué Nefera seguía ASÍ? -Como no quiero que ninguna de mis hijas terminé siendo nadie, tú Cleo, serás la próxima heredera al trono.- Cleo se congeló y Nefera comenzó a balbucear enojada, pero su padre la calló severamente. -Por lo tanto, hay algunas cosas que debes saber: tendrás que romper con el pobre diablo al que llamas novio, tengo un esposo perfecto para ti, es un príncipe de linaje real; tendrás que volver al cairo, pues una reina da la vida por sus plebeyos; lo último es que la coronación será en tres semanas. En una semana conocerás a tu prometido. Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ninguna queja es valida.- Ahora que Nefera sabía todo lo que Cleo iba a sacrificar, ella sonrió radiante y dejó a Cleo sola, sin palabras para decir._

_Manu se acercó tranquilo para tratar de consolar a Cleo, pero ella comenzó a llorar lastimosamente. -Me obligará a romper con Deuce, dejar la prepa, mis amigos. No, no puedo. ¡ayúdame Manu!- Cleo sollozaba en el pecho de Manu que trataba de calmarla._

_-Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo hacer nada esta vez...- Cleo siguió llorando temerosa ¿Cómo escapar de esto?_

_Fin del flash back_

Cleo terminó de hablar con lagrimas en los ojos, Clawdeen no sabía ni que decir, perdería a su amiga. Otra vez.

Un vampiro de cabello castaño y uniforme menta se acercó a dejar el capuchino de Clawdeen y el café de Cleo en la mesa, se quedó mirando por unos segundos, pero Clawdeen le gruñó, la mesera se asustó y se fue.

-Cleo. Lo lamento. No sé que hacer para ayudarte, cuentas con migo, y, en serio quiero hallar una solución.-

Cleo asintió con la cabeza y secó una lágrima murmurando. -Gracias- Clawdeen sonrió frotando la espalda de Cleo.

Las chicas terminaron de tomar su café tratando de no pensar en lo que habían comentado hace un rato. salieron del local y se dijeron al estacionamiento dónde Clawdeen tenía su auto.

El clima era gélido y el cielo había oscurecido más temprano que de costumbre. caminaron hasta casi el fondo del lugar y subieron al auto de Clawdeen.

El auto hizo parada en la enorme construcción con forma piramidal, Cleo bajó del auto y se despidió de Clawdeen.

Cleo entró por la enorme puerta de entrada y fue recibida por Manu, quién, trató de tapar la vista del living.

-¿Qué sucede Manu?- Cleo exasperada trató de hacerlo a un lado dejando caer sus bolsas en el piso.

-Es mejor que subas directo a tu habitación...- Cleo logró esquivar a Manu para ver lo que obviamente no quería que viera. Nada sorprendente, pero si frustrante: Una mujer cualquiera de bajo linaje al parecer, pelo miel y ojos negros tenía sus flacuchos dedos en la barbilla de su padre, sentada con la pierna cruzada casi encima de él, él la acariciaba como si fuera una maldita gema recién encontrada. Sin duda su padre había impuesto un record, un record que el mismo mando a la mierda, seis putas diferentes en casa tan solo en una semana. Record.

Cleo ignoró la escena y decidió subir a su habitación, pero su padre severamente la llamó.

-Cleo. ¡Te dijé que hoy conocerías a tu prometido, y así será!- Cleo deseaba decir y gritar todo lo que ella pensaba, pero...

-¡Bien¡ ¿¡y dónde esta!? Porque ¡yo solo veo a esta... Prostituta!- La mujer dio un gemido de fingida sorpresa, ante el adjetivo usado.

-Ellas es, la sirvienta de Maman, tu prometido.- Genial entonces, su padre podía acostarse con la sirvienta de su prometido, pero ella no podía amar a Deuce. Bien. Pero juega con fuego sin saber controlarlo, y te quemarás.

Cleo rodó los ojos. Y un joven de unos 20 años, piel canela, alto de buena musculatura, ojos negros y aire jactancioso entró en la habitación. Examinó a Cleo de pies a cabeza y sonrió, con quién sabe que ideas en su mente.

-Nunca me du¿ijerón que mi prometida fuera tan... Hermosa.- Cleo sintió un asco hacia el tipo, sin duda, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero su vanidosa forma de ser la fastidiaba. Además, Deuce no estaba nada mal en comparación, y, prefería sus alagos.

Maman caminó tratando de acercarse más a Cleo. -Hasta luego Maman. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Cleo se dio la vuelta y salió del living hacia su habitación. Su padre intento detenerla gritándole, pero Maman pidió que no hablara por el momento.

Cleo iba subiendo las escaleras cuándo sintió que un tosco brazo la sujetaba. Volteó para ver a Maman con un rostro inexplicable, pero que causaba terror. -Princesa, por si no lo sabes. Eres prácticamente mía, así que haré lo que yo quiera hacer con tigo. Te guste o no. ¡y te ordeno, no me vuelvas a contestar!- Cleo ahogó un grito cuando sintió las manos de Maman en su cuello...

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde...

Deuce iba saliendo de la escuela, tratando de ver quién hacía planes con él. Cleo había quedado con Clawdeen así que tenía la tarde 'libre para él', lo frustraba pensar en llegar al departamento dónde vivían él y su madre, escuchar lo gritos de queja, y en fin... Nada que hacer; Gil y Lagoona tenían competencia de nado, Clawd pasaría la tarde con su novia. Draculaura. Y en fin, nada para él por hoy.

-Hey you!- Deuce oyó que una voz femenina lo llamó por detrás, volteó y vió a... Nayha. ¿en serio? De todas las personas en el mundo. ¿élla?

Nayha trotó hacía Deuce.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No terminaste de inculparme y después intentar matarme?- Dijó Deuce con desgane y frustración, Nayha rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-¡Goddess! No siempre voy a ser la mata perros.- Deuce frunció la nariz, ¿mata perros? Sea lo que sea que ella decía, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se quedó a escuchar. -Lo que en realidad te quería decir es, perdón. Sabes, Cleo es mi amiga, y yo pensé que tú... Bueno no quería que nadie la lastimara, en serio perdón por el mal entendido. Suelo reaccionar así.- Nayha lo miraba esperanzada, pero igual si él no la perdonaba, lo iba incinerar, después de todo le habían enseñado a no pedir perdón de nada a nadie, menos a un hombre; rara forma de educar ¿no?

Deuce asintió con la cabeza. -Descuida... Supongo... Oye... ¿en serio como te hiciste amiga de Cleo?-

-Oh! Bueno, fue en una fiesta de año nuevo, hace tres años. Vogue, Louis Vuitton, Chanel... En fin todos ellos estaban invitados. Mi... Tutor era fotógrafo y publicista de la revista ELL, por lo tanto el fue invitado al igual que el padre de Cleo. Ella y yo nos conocimos ahí platicamos durante toda la fiesta y nos volvimos amigas; después de eso no nos vimos más que tres ocasiones en persona, pero seguimos en contacto por redes sociales. Tal vez no te haya hablado de mí, pero suele contarme mucho de ella y de su vida personal, incluso de ti, yo le cuento lo mismo sobre mi claro; cuándo me inscribieron a MH quería darle la sorpresa a Cleo, pero por lo visto no fue grato.-

Deuce hizo un sonido de casi-asombro y asintió con la cabeza, Cleo no suele hablar mucho de sus amigas, y, si las conoce es porque estudian en MH. -De acuerdo, ahora todo es un poco más claro, en fin, despreocupate de que le pueda romper el corazón, la amo demasiado para hacerlo. Y bueno supongo que te entiendo, si yo lastimara a Cleo también quisiera encajarme una espada a mi mismo.-

-Eso espero, también espero y me perdone...- Nayha se quedó callada y bajó la mirada, Deuce empezó a sentir algo de lástima por la chica morena de negro pelo ondulado. Nayha volvió a subir la mirada. -Si en verdad piensas cuidar de ella a como de lugar, te daré algo que tal vez te sirva.- Nayha sacó un pañuelo que tenía atorado en su cinto, junto a la funda de la espada que casi mata a Deuce previamente. Nayha desenvuelve lentamente el pañuelo para mostrar una pequeña daga de plata. -Te la doy, pero promete que solo la usaras cuándo sea necesario.-

¿una daga? ¿una espada? En serio esta chica debe tener un registro violento o un extraño pasado tortuoso, ¿quién carga tantas armas?

Deuce levanta la vista hacía la chica vestida esta vez en rojo y negro. -¿una daga? ¿en serio? Tienes demasiadas armas... Tú... Me asustas.- Nayha puso una mano en la cintura eh hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Primero: esto es solo lo que traigo con migo, deberías conocer mi colección entera; segundo: no te haré nada, te la estoy dando, si algún día se necesita, ¿qué tal si un asaltante los ataca?-

-Puedo convertirlo en piedra. No necesito una daga.- Nayha rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta daga tiene... 'una historia'...-

-¿Una historia?- Deuce elevó una ceja.

-No la diré, eso me inculparía.- ¿la inculparia? Deuce tragó saliva. En serio ella lo asustaba. -En fin. úsala en nombre de defender a tu amor.- Nayha acercó más la daga a Deuce y él la tomó sin decir nada al respecto.

Nayha se fue y subió a un mustang rojo a la derecha del estacionamiento de MH. Deuce se quedó ahí observando el peculiar regalo que acababa de recibir.

* * *

Maman tenía acorralada a Cleo, comenzó a besar con lujuria su cuello, Cleo luchaba por escapar, pero el la mantenía retenida y eso solo hacia que el la toqueteara más, en uno de sus esfuerzos por librarse Maman la detuvo sosteniendo su muslo y subiendo a su entrepierna.

Maman comenzó a bajar desde el cuello de Cleo hasta sus pechos... El agarré de Maman hacia Cleo se hizo menos intenso y ella logró respirar. Después de recuperar un poco sus sentidos pudo ver a su héroe griego sometiendo al bastardo de nombre Maman con una daga en su cuello.

-No vuelvas a intentar hacerle daño otra vez, o te corto extremidad por extremidad.- Maman temblaba con miedo ante la amenaza de Deuce. -¡Ahora largo y no digas nada de lo sucedido!- Maman asintió con la cabeza y hacho carrera hacia abajo por las escaleras.

-¡Deuce!- Cleo corrió a los brazos fuertes de su dios griego. -!Gracias por ayudarme, te amo, no me dejes por favor! ¿Cómo lograste entrar?- Deuce sonrió hacia su hermosa princesa que ahora estaba mejor.

-Hassina me dejó entrar por la puerta trasera.-

-¿Y esa daga?- dijó Cleo señalando el arma en la mano de su novio.

-Esa es otra historia. por ahora, dime ¿Quién era ese tipo?- Cleo bajo la mirada. Era hora de decírselo a él también.

-Subamos a mi habitación. Ahí te cuento.- Deuce asintió con la cabeza y los dos subieron de la mano hacia la enorme alcoba de Cleo.

Cleo atravesó su pequeño puente de la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando a Deuce, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado ignorando el ronroneo de los gatos a su alrededor. -Él... Era mi prometido.- Cleo soltó de sopetón y Deuce casi se ahoga y su corazón se detiene.

-¿Tu qué?-

-Mi padre dijo que era la heredera al trono. Mi coronación es en dos semanas, y me tengo que casar con ese imbécil. No quería decirte porque no quería alarmarte.- Cleo se acercó más a Deuce y el la abrazó dulcemente.

-Cleo, bebé. Sabes que cuentas con migo para todo. No sé como lo haré, pero lo haré. Te sacaré de esta.-

Cleo y Deuce se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato. Su dios griego protegiendo a su faraona. Ahora solo había algo más por atormentar... ¿Quién fue la madre de Cleo?...

* * *

**Tarde mucho en actualizar, pero hay que aceptar que es un muy largo capítulo, en comparación a los demás que eh escrito.**

**Puntos importantes en todo esto: sobre la madre de Cleo la verdad jamás eh oido nada de ella, ni en la saga de Lisi Harrison, ni en las películas o webisodes, así que supuse esta historia; siento que puse a Cleo como alguien muy debíl en este momento pero ¿quién no lo estaría? Espero que hallan disfrutado ese momento entre ella y Deuce; sobre Nayha, bueno ¿qué querían? Le da un peackok a mi historia, Ah! y cuando Nayha le da la daga a Deuce es un... Lo que pasó mientras Clawdeen y Cleo paseaban por el centro comercial.**

**Besos desde el más allá**


	6. ¿Escapar o no escapar?

**Perdón, tuvé algunas fallas técnicas.**

**Me siento terrible de no haber actualizado.**

* * *

Una luz demasiado tenue alumbraba la enorme habitación de Cleo, el pequeño reloj que poseia parecia sonar más fuerte que de costumbre, con un repiqueteo.

La hermosa princesa egipcia lucía cansada y despeinada, pero no podía dormir, su pelo estaba hecho en una trenza y aún a pesar de eso seguia luciendo hermosa.

Cleo estaba sentada en una orilla de su cama, se había levantado lentamente tratando de no despertar a Deuce. Su mente dibagaba, ¿cómo escaparía de su propio destino? ¿de sus obligaciones?

Cleo suspiró cansada sin poder dejar de pensar en las mismas dos cosas ¿Qué sucedió con su madre? Y ¿Cómo escapar de tu destino? Ella era alguien rigída y estricta con sigo misma. Sin margen a error.

La princesa de piel canela elevó la vista como si el cielo fuera a darle una respuesta. Un destello pequeño que causó el reflejo de la luna llamó la atención de Cleo, estaba colocado en una repisa con anticuarios de su madre. Ella jamás había notado aquel objeto. Sin muchas ganas y con la esperanza de que fuese alguna alaja desconocida hasta ahora, que tal vez le animaria la noche-madrugada, se levantó pesaroza y se asercó a la pequeña repisa.

Cleo buscó sigilosamente y no sin dificultad lo que había causado el destello, con sus delicados dedos sacó en pequeño objeto que era una caja rectangular de oro con algunas joyas preciosas como decoración.

-Bueno mamá, hasta para esto tienes estilo- Cleo dijo en un casi susurro para si misma, observando detenidamente cada detalle de la caja, eran algunos záfiros que formaban tiras irregulares, y unos cuantos diamantes esparcidos como relleno.

Cleo se sentó en el frío piso de su habitación sin siquiera preocuparse por ello. Cuidadosamente abrió la pequeña caja con curiosidad; una nota en un papel maltratado y manchado en tinta se asomaba a la vista. Cleo frunció el ceño con duda, tomó el papel con delicadeza y comenzó a leer la fina letra.

...

...

_Hola mi princesa, debo suponer que si estas leyendo esto es porque a despertado en ti la curiosidad sufciente para urgar en mis cosas, porque, bueno, hay que admitir que tu padre nunca te mostraria esto a voluntad propia._

_Estoy escribiendo esto justo antes de ser encerrada por mi propio reino... Tal vez te suene confuso, pero... Mejor te explico:_

_Yo siempre fuí una mujer fuerte, independiente, poderosa, llena de ambición, pero para obtener más tuvé que casarme con tu 'padre'. Sin embargo, me enamoré de alguien más, es igualmente poderoso, guapo y de sangre griega-noble. Después de que naciera Nefera comenzé a verme con él... (bueno creo que no tengo que ser descriptiva, mi avecita)_

_Lo amaba verdaderamente, pero el no era para mí, por lo tanto le pedí que me asesinara posando una cobra en mi pecho._

_El espero toda una vida por mi, hasta que ahora nos volvimos a encontrar, naciste tú, y bueno... El hombre con el que me casé decubrió el engaño._

_Ahora me a condenado a vivir atrapada en el palacio, gobernando sin salir de aqui, por los siglos. Y como si no fuera poco nos arrebató de las manos a mi y tu padre. El verdadero. Tu custodia; me negó verté otra vez, eso es algo que jamás superaré._

_Extrañaré la luz del día. Pero sobre todo, a ti, mi princesa._

_Pero lo que en verdad quiero comentarte es, que Marco Antonio, mi amante, es tu verdadero padre. Y que, pase lo que pase, siempre sigue tu corazón, no cometas el mismo error que yo, cegada por la ambición de poseer._

_..._

_..._

Después de eso solo manchas de tinta descuidadas se pudieron ver.

El corazón de Cleo se paralizó. ¿¡Su padre, no era su padre, y, su madre seguía amandola!? En alguna parte de su corazón, la princesa egipcia deseo que su madre hubiera podido escrbir más. ¿Qué le sucedió? Ahora que sabía esto su mente se llenaba de más preguntas. Quería encontrar a su madre, ahora solo era saber, en dónde estaba.

Sin darse cuenta Cleo golpeó la caja de oro, un leve arrullo salió del objeto, Cleo intentó apaciguar el sonido cuidando el sueño de su novio.

Unos pequeños escarabajos azules de záfiro, comenzarón a danzar en un circulo lentamente, entre más lento iban, más se separaban uno de otro, al cabo de finalizar la canción un pequeño mapa circular apareció en el medio de los escarabajos.

-Pero...¿Y esto? No conozco un lugar así...-

La princesa egipsia miraba expectante aquel pequeño mapa, con ojos de luz. Le tomó un largo rato. Volteó unos ligeros grados su delicada cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos sintió indentificar el lugar. Como una luz sin avisar, su cerebro comenzó a divagar en imagenes borrosas. ¿era su infancia quella que se representaba? Pero... No era de este "vida", era algo más...

Un chirrido irrumpió la maraña de pensamientos que invadian su mente. Su novio se había movido algunos grados de su poscición. Cleo vió de reojo el despertador. 3:00 a.m., y mañana escuela.

Delicadamente subió a la cama, intentando dormir. Aún con tanto en su cabeza.

* * *

-¿Y qué tiene de divertido esto?-

El aroma a café recién hecho, panecillos y dulces inundaban el raramente deshabitado lugar. Ahí se encontraban Lala y su muy exéntrica nueva amiga de pelo enmarañado.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Todos adorán ir al centro comercial. Y... ¿qué mejor que en la mañana? Venden los más ricos waffles en este lugar.- La chillona voz de Lala estaba llena de euforia.

-Bien, pero lo que sea que vayas a hacer hazlo rápido, tenemos que estar a la primera clase en una hora.-

-Descuida, seré rápida...- Lala tomó a Nayha del brazo y en un movimiento rápido la arrastró por el centro comercial.

...

Fuera de un pequeño local dentro del enorme lugar. Lala y Nayha estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa de jardín con una taza de café frente a cada una.

-Te dije que valdría la pena.-

-!Por Hera! Este café esta delicioso.- Lala sonrió triunfante ante la respuesta de Nayha.

-Y es solo en las mañanas. La primera tanda siempre es la mejor.- Nayha asintió con su cabeza sin dejar de beber el liquido caliente de su taza. En segundos y sin avisar la chica morena y de pelo enmarañado se tensó rápidamente, colocando con frustración sus manos en sus cienes. Lala intentó interrumpir, pero Nayha la calló con un "Shh". Sus ojos se tornarón como el fuego.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Pero qué débiles son algunas personas. Terminar algo tan valioso... Y todo por qué? Por una zorra entrometida.- los ojos negros y profundos de Nayha seguían envueltos en llamas. Hablaba al aire y con meláncolia.

-Nayha...¿estás bien?- Lala comenzaba a asutarse, pero su amiga de extraño porte solo colocó un dedo en sus labios.

-Es hora de intervenenir. Mira atrás de mí. Aquella pareja que esta peleando. ¡Por Hera! Ella solo se siente insegura, vamos no seas tonto... Tu sabes que la amas, ella te ama.-

-Nayha. Me estas asustando.-

-¡Mira detrás mío!- La voz de la chica morena retumbó provcando que algunas llamas salieran de ella. Lala asustada hizó lo encomendado. Una chica rubia y un "adonis" común parecían tener una discución que se intensifícaba... Lala entrecerró los ojos intentando ver más...

_-¡Lo que no entiendo es, ¿¡por qué demonios te importa tanto ella!? ¿¡algo que me quieras decir!? ¿¡te gusta acaso!?-_

_-¡Vamos, no seas una jodida ridícual. Siempre te pones así!- la chica rubia bajó la mirada._

_-¿Sabes qué? Es cierto. Y tú , siempre apoyas, antes que a mí, a cualquier zorra que te coquetee. ¡esto, se acabo!.-_

Lala sacudió su cabeza y miró de vuelta a Nayha, quien estaba sonriendo maliciosa.

-Hora de intervenir...- una llamarada emano del cuerpo de Nayha, de sus manos brotarón finas cascadas de agua. La gente que pasaba miraba expectante y asustada. Todos excepto... Las llamas y el agua fluyerón ligeras, pero amenazadoras hasta llegar a la pareja de la chica rubia y el muchaco fornido, lentamente los envolvió y...

_-¡Alisón, espera!-_

_-¿¡qué quieres ahora!?-_

_-Lo lamento yo... Agg. ¡Maldita sea! Solo que... Yo no puedo creer que sientas que alguién tomará tú lugar. Me refiero... Vamos eres demasiado, jodidamente hermosa, como para envidiar algo de alguién.- La chica rubia elevó una ceja._

_-Ja... ¡Mueréte!-_

_-Bien, pero antes...- "él" la tomo bruscamente, pero al final con ternura y la beso con pasión. -No moriría sin antes darte un último beso.- "ella" sonrió._

Nayha sonrió con ternura, apagando lentamente la llamarada emanada. Lala y el resto de las personas miraban con sierta curiosidad y bastante miedo. Raro.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡qué hiciste?-

-Les dí... Un empujón. Ya me lo agradecerán.-

-No. En serio. ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Mm... ¿No te la había dicho? A veces, mi... Mm... "poder"- haciendo comillas en el aire. -puede manipular sentimientos. O sacar cosas que solo viven en tu subconsiente y jamás saldrían sin ayuda.- Nayha sonrió intentando lucir innocente y despreocupada.

-¿Esto es común en tí?- La chica de piel morena se elevó en hombros.

-No lo sé. Son solo ticks... Pensandolo bien... Sí, pasa amenudo.-

-Interesante...- la chica de piel pálida y atuendo rosa soltó una risa nerviosa tomando un sorbo de café. -Mejor volvamos a MH.-

-OK. Solo dejame ir por ygurth helado. Amo el yogurth helado. ¿Quieres?- Lala negó tensa con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Ve tú.- la voz de Lala seguía tensa y temerosa, pero Nayha solo levanto los hombros, se dió la media vuelta e inició su búsqueda por yogurth helado.

Nayha entró despreocupada a la heladería. Papel tapíz rosa con algunos cuadros de frutas alrededor.

-Un helado de yogurth.-

-¿Qué va llevar?- la obviamente cansada cajera preguntó sin gran afán. Nayha buscó con sus ojos como la noche, entre el frosting del aparador.

-Frambuesas y... Coco.- la cajera pezarosa aintió y comenzó a preparar el pedido. No tardó más de 2 minútos en terminar, le dió el helado a la diescisiete-añera y se volteó nuevamente habiendo recibido el dinero.

La chica de vestuario casi completamente negro se dirigió a la puerta, pero en su camino tropezó con alguién más.

-¡oiga, me hizó derramar mi helado! ¿¡que jodi...-

-Tranquila niña, es solo un helado. Te lo pago si quieres.- la misteriosa figura. Una señora de cabellera rizada y piel canela, se levanto cuidadosamente. Nayha hiba a responder, pero al momento que la mujer se levanto, identifíco su rostro. El corazón de la jovén palpitó a míles de látidos por segundo.

-O-o-olvidelo...- La jovén salió corriendo sin hacer más contacto con la señora que, se quedó extrañada ante el comportamiento.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, la respiració agitada. El aire se acababa y se sentía ahogarse. Nayha temía esto hace ya tiempo.

-No puedo... Creelo... Era ella. Pero.. ¿qué hace en Salem? Mi ma-ma- mamá esta en Salem.- Los borrosos recuerdos. La llenarón de tristeza y ansiedad. Extañaba a su madre, pero... ¿La perdonaría?... ¿tratarían de entenderse o pelearían como antes?... Nayha tomó su celular y marcó al primer número de la lista...

-¿Mark?-

-Nayha. Hola te hiba a llamar, pero...-

-Necesito volver a L.A...-

-Justo era para eso que te hiba a llamar. Nayha. Buenas...

-Dreams are Gold, leyó una de tus historias y la harán pelicúla.- Una voz femenina irrumpió la conversación.

-¿Alice?-

-Hola, encanto. ¿Cómo estás? Estamos en alta voz.-

-Bien.. Aunque la noticia...-

-Es cien porciento cierta. Tenemos todo listo, solo consigue un actor principal.- la voz masculina volvió a hablar. Una sonrisa volvió a Nayha.

-Ge-genial... Y ¿qué idea presentarán?-

-Un guerrero nace. Yo sé que no es tu favorita, pero es la que menos censura necesitaba.- Los tres al telefono rierón un poco.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo pasan por mí?-

-En tres días, una semana. Estate preparada.-

-Ok...-

-Bye, hermosa...- La voz de Alice sonó desde lejos, seguido de un biiip que cortó la llamada.

Todo volvía a colocarse en su lugar. Ella volvería a L.A. Una de sus ideas sería presentada; arreglaría unos cuantos asuntos y... Solo faltaba su estrella, pero tenía justo en la mira a la elejida...

-Volvamos a MH, Lala. Tengo algo que contarte.- la muchacha de pelo negro y mechones rosas se levantó curiosa de su asiento y siguió a su amiga.

* * *

Los pezarosos ojos de la princesa egipsia, se cerraban y se abrian arritmícamente durante la clase de fisíca. Solo había dormido dos horas, de las cuales no había dejado de tener pesadillas.

-Bebé. ¿estas bien?- la masculina voz a su lado, la desperto mandandola al mundo real nuevamente.

-Sí, solo... Algo cansada.-

-Tenemos periodo libre en un rato más. Podemos ir al departamento de mi madre y mío. Tal vez ahí retomes el sueño. Me refiero a... Entiendo que en tu casa sea dificíl pensando en...-

-Deuce, basta por favor. Estoy bien. Solo algo cansada.- El hijo de medusa asintió un poco avergonzado, no sabiendo si hizó mal o bien.

-Entiendo.- Cleo asintió con un parpadeo. En cuestión de segundos la campana sonó, haciendo que una estampida de alumnos saliera a llenar los pasillos. Cleo avanzó a paso lento, seguida de su novio.

-Deucey. No te... Sientas mal. Pero quiero estar sola un rato.-

-Oh, bien, esta bien, yo... Cuidate.- Cleo asintío con cansansio.

La princesa de pelo como la seda camino sin rumbo por un rato, hasta que una parte de ella la llevó a las piscinas que, por suerte estaban vacias. Ella solía estar ahí un rato algunas veces.

-¿Cómo estás?- La voz un poco aspera, un poco sedosa. La hizó voltear. Ahí estaba, con porte desprecupado, blusa simple, jeans negros y botas de combate.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡veté!-

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?¿por nada?-

-¿¡Casi matar a mi novio se te hace!? ¿¡nada!?-

-Perdón.- La chica de estilo descuidado comenzó a sonar como una pequeña niña pidiendo perdón por rayar las paredes.

-De cualquier modo. No estoy enojada contigo por eso.-

-¿Por qué entonces?-

-No estoy enojada contigo.- Nayha frunció el ceño.

-Solo... Quiero estar sola. Tengo mis propios problemas.-

-Dejame ayudarte... Yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.-

-No creo que puedas. Nayha. Lo siento.-

-Pero...-

-¡Nayha veté! ¡deja de ser tan... Egoísta!- Cleo comenzó a gritar, no sin titubear. Nayha solo se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

-¡Perdón!¿¡Pero qué hizé!? ¡solo quería ayudar!-

-¡No, no ayudas. Solo te entrometes para sentirte bien contigo!-Nayha abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió nada. Su corazón sintió una puñalada seguida de confusión.

-¡Bueno. Pues si me vas a llamar egoista entonces lo seré!¡No me importa si estás bien, o mal, o muriendo. Tú serás mi papel principal para mi nueva pelicúla, te guste o no!- Cleo levantó la vista con extrañeza.

-¿Qué?- La voz de Cleo tornó tranquila, casi sin emcoción, susurrante.

-Una pelicúla. Es miprimer proyecto. Tu serás la estrella.- Cleo tartamudeo confundida. Nayha exahlo y contestó. -Se grabará en L.A. Puedes llevar a quien quieras, pero espero que no te moleste faltar un año, en promedio, a la escuela.-

Una película. Lejos de sus obligaciones. Casi un año lejos...

-Yo... Nayha.. Es que...- Cleo exhalo rendida. -Me coronarán en una semana. Mi padre me obligará a casarme con un imbécil que no conozco y yo...- Cleo empezaba a quebrar en llanto, pero Nayha se acercó a ella y la abrazó cálidamente.

-Tranquila. Es tu descición.- Cleo se levanto y secó sus lágrimas.

-Si voy... Podría escapar del destino que me depara, pero... No puedo. Me han enseñado a obedecer. Ser perfecta. Una princesa no huyé. Afronta sus problemas.- Nayha tomó un pequeño frasco vacio del bolsillo del pantalón en segundos y de la nada lo lleno hasta el tope.

-Tomalo.- Nayha acercó el frasco a Cleo, quien lo tomó lentamente.

-¿Qué es?-

-Te relajará. Tranquila. No es droga.- Nayha rió rompiendo tensión. Cleo lo bebió con un poco de miedo. -Sabes... A veces es necesario huir. Huir para regresar con más fuerza que antes y atacar a tu problemas con más valentía. Cleo... Si igual no quieres actuar, pero deseas ir lejos, darte un respiro, y desaparecer un momento. Cuentas conmigo... Solo dí... ¿a dónde te gustaria ir?-

Cleo se quedó pensativa unos segundo, de repente una luz brillo en sus ojos, se levantó sin previó aviso, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Sabes tú... Quién será la próxima diva de holliwood?- el porte de Cleo era decidido y feróz.

-Mande...- la voz de Nayha estaba llena de confusión y su ceño se frunció.

-Acepto, tu propuesta. Pero me tendré que llevar a Deuce, Clawdeen, Lala y Frankie conmigo.- Nayha seguía observando a Cleo bastante extrañada, e incluso culpable ¿acaso lo que le dió...? No, ella no tenía el poder de autocrear un alucinógeno.

-OK. Eso es... ¡genial!-

-Gracias, Nayha.- Cleo abrazó a la jovén piel morena.

-Pero, yo...- Cleo salió vitoriosa del lugar dejando una muy confundida Nayha. -¿Qué hice? No ayudé en nada...-

Deuce acomodaba algunas cosas en locker antes de iniciar la próxima clase, al cerrarlo se encontro con su novia, llena de jovialidad en su rostro y una sonrisa muy-pero-muy sexy.

-Hola, Deucey.- Cleo susrró al oido de su novio, sus serpientes comenzarón a temblar con él.

-Cariño. Ho-ho-hola.-

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- Cleo sonrió aparentando falsa innocencia. Deeuce tartamudeo y Cleo rió. -¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mi?- ella se acercó más a su adonis griego.

-To-todo.-

-¿Incluso dejar la escuela por un año?- Deuce despertó de repente. ¿era ella su novia?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Cleo suspiro hechando la cabeza para atras.

-Protagonizaré una pelicula. Por lo tanto dejaré MH un rato en lo que terminamos de grabar, y tú iras conmigo porque no pienso dejarte. Deuce. Esta es la única manera de escapar.-

-¿Escapar?-

-Sí. De escapar. ¿recuerdas? Mi padre me quiere casar, me van a coronar reina en una semana. La unica manera de seguir juntos es... huir. Ir lejos y fingir que no existimos para ellos... Deuce. Te amo.- Cleo se acercó a Deuce con ojos dulces.

El semi-dios griego pensó por un momento lo que su novia había dicho -Ire contigo.- Cleo sonrió y le beso. -¿Y cuándo nos vamos?-

-No lo sé. Le pregunataré a Nayha en un rato. Por ahora... Disfrutemos más de estar juntos.- Cleo sonrió guiando a Deuce quién la beso dulcemente en los labios mientras la seguía.

* * *

**Releyendo esto creo que es bastante confuso y rápido. pero... pero... amm... no tengo excusa.**

**Intentaré actualizar más seguido y lamento si tiene fallas. Lo escribí a las 2:00 a.m y terminé a las 4**


End file.
